


Name your gain.

by VanillaSkys



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Chubby, Chubby Erik, Confessions, Fetish, Kink, Love Bites, M/M, Pudge, belly love, pudge love, tummy love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaSkys/pseuds/VanillaSkys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik is insicure about his weight, he confrounts Charles about it and finds out a deep desire of Charles'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Name your gain.

**Author's Note:**

> Pudgelove prompt - No!Divorce AU - Erik having a stable life at the mansion with Charles has put on weight and developed a little roundness to his belly. Charles thinks it's hot and loves looking at it pooching out when Erik sits and rubbing/squeezing it during foreplay etc. Erik on the other hand gets all 'how did I let this happen?' and wants to get back to super lean again. Charles sexily encourages him to stay just the way he is maybe gain a tiny bit more. - sent to me by icecreamwolf

It had been three years since Erik had moved in with Charles, he and the other had been living together happily. This was the most stable life that Erik had been leading since his late teens. As a child he never felt safe, he never knew when his next meal was going to be and when it came, Shaw would force him to eat more than his fill then starve him for a month or two. While he had been living with Charles there was always a constant supply of food, he never had to go to bed hungry he could go to bed with the blissful full feeling. 

Lately though Erik had been developing a slight roundness to him. A small rounded belly, chubbier thighs and a slightly more plush backside. Charles of course noticed all of these. He admired them whenever he could. He loved it when he and Erik played chess after supper, the way Erik's tummy peeked out from under his shirt as he slouched in his armchair. Charles would purposely insist on getting their drinks just to get a glance at Erik's podgy middle from the side. 

One night Charles was lounging under the covers in the bed that he and Erik shared, reading one of his many books while waiting for Erik to get undressed. Erik was stood in the bathroom connected to the main room, he slid off his shirt and pants so he was left in his boxers. He sighed looking himself over noting the areas that had a layer of pudge clinging to him. “Disgusting ..” he thought out loud as he fingered the softened flesh of his tummy. 

“What was that Erik?..” Charles called to the other looking over the top of his book, his brows knotted. 

Erik emerged from the bathroom stopping in the doorway. “How have I let this happen .. I wasn't like this last time I checked!” He stated sulkily like a small child. 

Charles closed his book placing it down onto the bed. “Like what, I see nothing wrong” He said looking the other over a couple of times. 

“Charles, I'm fat !” Erik retorted folding his arms in a sulk. 

Charles just bit his lip unable to feel anything other then turned on by the others body. “No. Erik no your not” He said as he fought back a small blush. “You look fine” he reassured the other ushering for him to come over. Erik padded softly over, he sat himself down next to Charles on the bed eyeing him cautiously. Charles grinned as he moved over towards Erik making a B line for his tummy showering it in kisses earning multiple grunts caused by suppressed moans. Erik squirmed under the other feeling uncomfortable yet enjoying every second. Charles begun nipping at the others softened belly, pinching at his sides and kissing up his belly to his bellybutton, snaking his tongue into the cavern causing Erik to squirm. 

“P-please” Erik managed to pant in a hoarse tone. “S-stop” 

Charles withdrew his tongue and sat looking at the flustered Erik. “Did I do something wrong?” He asked innocently. 

“No .. I just .. how can you find me attractive, like this?” He asked, truly confused as to how anyone could find it attractive. 

“What do you mean?” Charles asked, rather bemused. He honestly didn't know what was so wrong with him. 

“I mean. How can you like me like this” Erik said pointing to his rounded tummy “How do you find that attractive” 

Charles chuckled lightly “Well if I am honest with you Erik .. I kinda have a thing for people with a bit more meat on them .. don't think me weird or anything but .. I would love for you to gain more” 

Erik looked dumbfounded, he didn't find Charles weird it all just came as a bit of a shock to him, he didn't think of Charles to be they kind of guy who had a fetish for things like that. “So you have a fat fetish?” 

“No no, I don't like to think of it as a fetish I just simply like bigger men” He smiled helplessly at Erik “And I love how you look, I love how full your belly is .. and like I said, I would love if you gained more .. a fuller tummy, love handles .. a bigger more plush backside and maybe chubby cheeks and a small double chin” He said before blushing insanely. 

Erik just stared at the other “Whoa .. I never .. why didn't you say something?” Erik frowned slightly. 

“I was scared of what you would think .. that you would think I was disgusting or perverted” Charles admitted shyly.

“You idiot, I would never have thought or said any of that .. I find it cute if I'm honest” Erik said with a small smile to the other. 

“W-would you gain more .. for me” Charles asked shyly, his blush flaring up again. 

“Any amount, you name it” Erik replied with a grin. 

~


End file.
